


Porn I Wrote in An Askbox Cuz I Was Too Scared to Say It Was Me.

by Gnattynat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnattynat/pseuds/Gnattynat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I can't do plotfully gorgeous begins-here-and-ends-there explicit love scenes. At least, not yet. (Working on it!!) But apparently I can write straight out porn when anonymous. Thus here are porn snippets. Written in askboxes, so little 5 sentences or less paragraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn I Wrote in An Askbox Cuz I Was Too Scared to Say It Was Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts), [SenoraKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraKitty/gifts).



John ran his tongue around Sherlock's quivering hole and lapped gently. This was just the calm before the storm. Sherlock was boneless and whimpering beneath him as he lubed himself and lined up. The fire in John's eyes as their gazes connected was Sherlock's only warning before he slammed inside, filling Sherlock so painfully yet wondrously full.

Sherlock squirmed, revelling in the feel of John's thick cock inside of him, stretching him in delicious little thrusts. John started panting a bit, so Sherlock decided to escalate things a bit, clenching around his lover and moaning the way he knew John loved.

John's eyes rolled back in his head, and the pure pleasure that washed through him nearly made him come. "You want to play that way, huh?" he panted, a glint in his eye. Sherlock just smirked and clenched again. John moaned, and then gave Sherlock what he was asking for.

Sherlock felt like he was in heaven, if that existed, being filled by John, but if that was heaven, this was something else entirely. He was being fucked, hard, and the sounds of slickness and slapping skin filled the room. John was ramming into him with determination, and Sherlock couldn't hold back his moans if he tried.

John heard his lanky love moan like that, and he knew he was close. He leaned down and kissed Sherlock passionately, tongues warring in Sherlock's mouth. His hips still thrusting hard, his hand slipped down to Sherlock's leaking cock and fondled the hard slick member. His palm ghosted over the head, and his finger gently stroked his frenulum.

Sherlock couldn't handle the opposing sensations, rough fucking and gentle stroking, and his hips began to stutter. One long wrenching moan, and Sherlock came hard, one spurt landing on a pectoral and the rest flowing over John's gentle hand. His vision whited out in orgasm and the genius's world was gloriously silent for a while.

John kept stroking and thrusting through Sherlock's orgasm, and as his love's muscles clenched and unclenched around him as he drifted into the ether, John was brought to the peak as well. A few solid thrusts and he came hard inside Sherlock, crying out into the night.

After they collapsed into each other in postcoital bliss for a while, John slipping out of him with a little grunt of  discomfort from Sherlock, they wiped at the mess with the nearest t-shirt and nestled together happily. "I love you." "I know."


End file.
